The Learning Temple
by HungryHungryHufflepuff
Summary: An AU where Rose, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are human toddlers in preschool. Rated T for safety.


Hi! Don't worry, I'm not dead, just writer's block! This is an AU where the gems are human and in preschool. I don't own anything, It all belongs to Ms Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network! Enjoy!

Pearl Jones adored Rose. She was tall, she had beautiful blond curly hair, and always knew what to say to make anyone feel better. She loved everyone. All Pearl could do is dream of being as amazing as her. Pearl was snapped out of her daydream, as her mom yelled out her name. They had arrived at The Learning Temple, Pearl's preschool. "We're here, darling." Amanda Jones said to her daughter, getting out of the car. She went over to Pearl's door, and unstrapped her daughter's carseat. Pearl lifted her arms up and her mom picked her up. Pearl grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a white bunny named BonBon. Pearl held her rabbit close, as her mother carried her into the pre-school.

At the front desk, Pearl's other friend, Garnet, was being held by her mom, Ruby. Her other mom, Sapphire, signed her in. Garnet smiled at Pearl, and held her mom close. Pearl's mom held Pearl on her left hand, and signed her in with her right. Once Sapphire and Amanda finished signing their daughters in, they handed their diaper bags to an assistant, and put their daughters down. Well, at least Amanda did. Garnet tried to hold onto her mom as long as possible, and cried when Ruby and Sapphire left. Amanda, Ruby, and Sapphire kissed their daughters goodbye, and left, leaving an eager Pearl and a wailing Garnet behind.

Pearl was picked up, and taken to the area where all the other kids were. She was put down at the gate, and Pearl waddled all the way over to Rose. "Hi, Pearl!" Rose said, hugging her best friend. "Hi, Rose!" Pearl said. "You have Snuggles?" Pearl asked, referring to Rose's pale pink teddy bear. "Ya. Where Garnet?" Pearl pointed to the door. "Oh." Pearl said. An assistant came in the door carrying Garnet, who was wiping her eyes. The assistant put Garnet down by Pearl and Rose. Rose walked away to go get her teddy. Garnet and Pearl put their stuffed animals in a chair at the tea set they always played at. When Rose came back, Pearl poured the "tea" into six cups. "I saw two girls outside." Garnet said, putting a cup up to her stuffed dog's mouth. Rose and Pearl wondered who they were. Then, their teacher, Miss Pink, called the kids to the rug. The three friends took their stuffed animals and sat on the rug together.

"Class, today, you have two new classmates! Please be nice to them, okay?" Miss Pink said, looking at Peridot. "Okay!" The class said. "Okay..." Peridot mumbled. An assistant came in with two girls in his arms. One was tall, and looked confident, holding a stuffed lion. The other was short and snuggled up against her stuffed purple cat. He put the girls down, and the shorter girl clung to Miss Pink's leg. The other girl crossed her arms, and Pearl realized she had patches where her skin was lighter. She had her very light blond hair in two ponytails. She had dark skin, and was wearing an orange shirt and a diaper. The other girl also had light skin, and no patches. She had freckles all over her body, and looked kind of pudgy, unlike her sister. She was wearing a black tank top, and a diaper.

"This is Amethyst," Miss Pink said, gesturing to the girl on her leg. "And Jasper." She gestured to the girl with pigtails. "Now, you can go play and finish eating your breakfast." She said, and everybody got up. Jasper went over to the blocks, but Amethyst stayed on Miss Pinks leg. The trio of friends went back to their tea party.

After a few minutes, Amethyst came over, dragging her worn stuffed cat behind her. "C-can I play with you?" She mumbled. "Ya!" Rose smiled. Amethyst looked up at her, and sat in the chair beside her bear, putting her cat next to her, on the other chair, next to Garnet. Pearl gave her a cup. "It empty." Amethyst said, looking at Pearl. "No, there tea." Pearl said. "Fake tea." Amethyst said. "No, Real tea!" Pearl frowned, pointing at the cup. "Fake!" "Real!" "FAKE!" "REAL!" "It real fake tea." Rose said. "Oh." Amethyst said. The two made up and the group played until snack time.

Miss Pink brought the class over to the snack area, and gave them their lunchboxes. Pearl had a tube yogurt, Rose had grapes, Garnet had cheese and crackers, and Amethyst had pepperoni. Pearl, Rose, and Garnet were given their bibs. "Where your bib?" Rose asked Amethyst. "No bib." She replied. There was an awkward silence until Garnet offered everyone some cheese and crackers. Amethyst agreed and put a pepperoni on top of the cheese, and offered everyone some pepperoni. Garnet took some, and put it on to of her cheese, after watching Amethyst do it. Garnet and Amethyst both took a bite at the same time, and both really liked it. They shared their snacks every day, after that.

After snack time, They went to the rug and played I spy for about fifteen minutes. After that, Miss Pink came around, and checked everyone's diaper. Everyone was clean. Then, Miss Pink set out some blocks and puzzles for them to play with. In the middle of that, Amethyst soiled herself, but she was too embarrassed to tell anybody, so she just continued doing her puzzle.

Right after Amethyst pooped, Jasper stood up, and went over to Miss Pink. She showed Jasper over to a door, and she went inside with the an assistant. She came out in a new diaper, a sticker that said "I used the potty!", and a big grin. She walked past her sister and whispered "I went to the potty." Amethyst blushed. A few minutes later, Amethyst gathered up the courage to get up and tell Miss Pink she soiled herself. She stood up, and her diaper sagged. Pearl, Rose, and Garnet looked at her. Rose stood up too. She walked over to Amethyst and whispered "I tell." Then, she stood in place for one second, and a yellow spot appeared in the front of her diaper. They walked over to Miss Pink and Rose said "Amethyst and me need diaper change." Amethyst blushed. "Okay, sweetie." Miss Pink said, gesturing for two assistants to come over. One took Rose into one bathroom, and the other took Amethyst into another.

The lady picked Amethyst up, and felt a squishy spot right by her butt. "Ooh, honey. That's a big one. Why didn't you tell us? Your sister did. It's not your mom, it's you, babe. Babies poop their pants, not big girls." The lady said, putting Amethyst down on the table, and changed her. "Jasper's perfect. I'm not. She can go potty, I do it in my diaper. I need to be as good as Jasper." Amethyst thought as the lady roughly wiped her butt. "Stupid baby. making stuff harder for me. Why do I even have this job?" The lady muttered to herself. Once Amethyst was clean, the lady picked her up, and put her on the potty. "Go! I know you need to." She yelled. Once Amethyst peed, the lady wiped her and gave her a new diaper. "I have pull-up..." Amethyst muttered. "But can you use it right? No. This is a baby diaper for a baby like you." The lady picked Amethyst up and carried her back to Miss Pink. The lady put on a big fake smile. "Next time, tell us, sweetie." She said, putting Amethyst down. She walked awkwardly over to her friends and played for about ten more minutes.

After that, they cleaned up and Miss Pink read them a story. Then, Miss Pink told everyone they should try to go potty. Jasper and Amethyst stood by the door, and once they were changed into their play-clothes, they just stood by the back door. Jasper stood confidently, and Amethyst was trying to hide behind her twin. Once Peridot had used the potty, she came over to Jasper. "Why she no use potty?" Peridot asked. "She use diaper. Baby girl." Jasper smirked. Amethyst put her head down. "Baby! Baby!" Peridot mocked. Amethyst let out a loud wail. "WAAAAAAAA!" She yelled. Miss Pink was buttoning the top button of Pearl's cardigan, when she heard the loud wail, and ran over to the toddler. "What's wrong, sweetie?" "I... _I NO BABY_!" she yelled. "What makes you think that you're a baby?" Miss Pink said. Amethyst pointed to Peridot and Jasper. Miss Pink glared at them and was about to scold them, when she moved her finger. "Garnet?" Miss Pink said, confused. "No." Amethyst said, shaking her head and still pointing. "Miss Holly?! I recommended her the job! I went to school with her! Don't worry, I'll talk to them." She reassured. Miss Pink then scolded Peridot and Jasper, and made them apologize, all while Amethyst was clinging to her leg. Miss Pink picked the toddler up, and took the class outside.

When they went outside, The small girl wouldn't leave Pink's side. She sat on her lap, instead of playing with her friends during recess, and once recess ended, she reluctantly left the teacher's arms, to eat lunch. Pink didn't eat her lunch, instead she helped the kids open yogurts, or other containers. She usually ate her lunch while the kids took a nap. Today, she watched mostly Amethyst eating her lunch, and sharing with everyone who wanted some of her food, and taking any anyone offered. She seemed like a good kid. She soiled her diaper, so what! Everyone (except Jasper) had soiled their pants, at least once. For the first week or so, Garnet was too distraught to realize she needed to use the toilet, or even that she went in her diaper! Pink realized she would be dealing with Jasper much more, and sparking a (more) rebellious side of Peridot.

Soon, Lunch ended, and Pink had to get her three assistants and help change the kids into pajamas. Then, the kids got to read or be read stories until naptime.

Once all the kids were asleep, Pink cornered Holly. She was reading a magazine. " _Holly._ " Pink snarled. Holly put down her magazine. "Yes?" She asked weakly. "You see that girl right there?" Pink asked, pointing to Amethyst passed out on her cot, clutching a purple cat she brought everywhere. "Yes..?" Holly asked. "She told me you called her a baby." Pink said, crossing her arms. "Well, she lied." Holly said defensively. "Well then, how about I check the security footage?" Pink asked. "You have security footage in the bathroom?" Holly asked. "After Peridot gave her robot a bath in the sink? We have cameras everywhere. And, you're fired." Pink replied. Holly stood up. "I'll go collect my things." She said, walking away to go pick up her purse. "Not before you apologize to Amethyst. Pink said. Holly's jaw dropped. "What?!" She asked. "Yeah. After naptime." Pink said, giving Holly her magazine. "But, in the meantime, let's watch that security footage."

Amethyst was in a dark room with a wet diaper. The word "Baby" echoed around her. Miss Holly suddenly appeared and said "Ooh, honey. That's a big one. Why didn't you tell us? Your sister did. It's not your mom, it's you, babe. Babies poop their pants, not big girls." "No!" Amethyst yelled. "Stupid baby. making stuff harder for me. Why do I even have this job?" Holly said. Amethyst started crying, when Holly disappeared and Jasper came in her place. "She use diaper. Baby girl." "No! I big girl!" Amethyst yelled, before waking up.

She got up and started looking for Miss Pink. She dragged her cat, Pebble, behind her. Amethyst eventually found Miss Pink. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Amethyst nodded. Miss Pink picked Amethyst up. Amethyst snuggled up to the teacher.

Miss Pink carried the toddler over to Miss Holly. Amethyst bared her teeth at the woman. "I'm sorry for calling you a baby." Miss Holly grumbled. Amethyst cocked her head, and Miss Holly picked up her purse and left. "It's okay. She's gone now." Miss Pink said, sitting in her armchair. "How about we get you changed?" Miss Pink said. She unbuttoned her purple onesie and noticed the diaper. "You wear Pull-Ups." Miss Pink thought out loud. "Mean lady put me in baby diaper." Amethyst said. Miss Pink shook her head, and pulled the diaper down. She noticed it was wet. "Okay, now we can put you in a Pull-Up!" Miss Pink said, reaching beside her for Amethyst and Jasper's diaper bag. She pulled out one of Amethyst's Pull-Ups, and put it on her. Then, She dressed the girl in her play-clothes, a purple shirt and overalls. Now, naptime was over. Jasper and Rose were waking up, while Amethyst played with blocks. Soon, Rose joined her, wearing a pink poofy dress. Not long after that, Pearl and Garnet joined them. The four friends made a beautiful castle, and then they let Amethyst knock it down.

An hour later, they had their snack, then They played hide and seek with the whole class. Amethyst won four rounds, Pearl won two, Rose won one, and Garnet won one. Then, they went to the bathroom, then went outside. The four friends played family, and they debated if they needed a dad or not. Garnet said _not_ and Pearl said they needed one. They argued for a few minutes before Rose said "Daddy at work!" and the two quieted down.

Later, Amethyst's mom came to pick her up, and she said goodbye to her new friends.

 **So! What do you think? I am absolutely in love with this idea! And yes, this is a little bit different from most AUs like this, but, hey! I personally like it better. I'll have some Garnet and possibly Rose POV next.**


End file.
